


【TMNT2007】I miss U

by four_dollars



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, Gen, Little Leo, No pairing - Freeform, OOC, base on 2007 movie, comment plzzzzz!, don't be mean ok?, just something I think it's cute, just write what I want to write, leo centric, not complete, please read the note, why don't you come home
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: Leo結束他的修行回家了－－至少帶著思念的那一部分是如此。//BAD summary, but I do my best QQ//just read it and leave your comment plzzz ! I really love comments !
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【TMNT2007】I miss U

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿，〈藍色影子〉實在是太長了，於是我決定留到下一個寒假（wink  
> 這一篇我預計會比較短（至少我希望如此，最近實在沒有太多閒暇qq），裡面沒有什麼很嚴肅的東西，只有滿滿的溫暖:)  
> 我已經迫不及待地想要完成它了，也希望你們會喜歡。
> 
> 警告：  
> ooc可能有的，don't love don't see  
> 小Leo出沒有  
> 文筆不好  
> 聲明：我不擁有TMNT

汽車廢氣的臭味、男人與女人噴灑的香水味、路邊攤熱狗的香味……無數氣味混雜在紐約夜晚的空氣中，Raphael蹲在高樓樓頂邊緣，低頭注視著彷彿永不休息的燈光與人流。那些歡笑在燈光中閃閃發光，露出這世界美好的一面，但這一面並不是Raphael所關心的部分，他身處陰影，注意著城市中最黑暗的部分。  
  
一聲槍響，如一句風聲呢喃，Raphael轉頭面對著聲音傳來的方向，緩緩地站起身。朝那個方向前進會看見一間廢棄的工廠，已經很久沒人使用了，但看來有人打算今夜在那裡來場派對。  
  
嘴角勾起躍躍欲試的笑，Raphael拿起屬於Night Watcher的頭盔。  
  
在戴上前，他最後一次看了眼身後，嘴角的笑意淡去，他用力閉上雙眼數秒，接著戴上頭盔，縱身從樓頂躍下。  
  
那裡本應有人的。  
  
他們每個人本都不該落單，如今他卻在每個夜晚都隻身一人。  
  
Raphael甩出勾爪，盪到附近的陽台上，接著在屋子的主人能看清前翻出陽台，安全地翻滾落地。路人因為他突然出現而紛紛避讓，有人拿起手機準備拍照或錄影，Raphael無視掉他們，擠開擋在路上的人，跑進不遠處另一條巷弄。  
  
所有人好奇地舉著手機，伸著頭想一探究竟。  
  
機車的油門聲與排氣管聲如自天空打下的驚雷，一輛摩托從巷弄中奔馳而出，被嚇著而愣住的人們過了片刻才回過時，對著揚長而去的身影按下拍照鍵，留下一張彷彿會融進黑夜中的背影輪廓。  
  
風在呼嘯，隨著前進，繁華都市的不熄燈光也逐漸遠去，剩下些許落寞的昏暗路燈，Raphael看見廢棄工廠，工廠鏽跡斑斑的鐵門大開著，外頭停放著一台廂型車，沒有傳出任何聲音。  
  
將機車停放在工廠前，簡略地打量周圍，Raphael甩出身上的鎖鏈緊握在掌心，直直走向大開的入口。  
  
「逮到你了，怪胎。」當Raphael走進工廠，他看見一名鼻子上穿著環的青年混混用球棒戳著縮在角落的影子，那身影在黑暗中看得不是很清楚，但能看出來是一名孩子。「你今晚可破壞掉不少樂趣。現在讓我看看你到底是什麼東西。」  
  
那隻伸出的手沒能碰到孩子。  
  
鎖鏈如蛇般彈出，纏上他的手腕，混混與另外四名伙伴錯愕地回頭，瞪大的瞳孔映出直奔向他們而來的身影。那伸裝備看上去相當笨重，但那人的動作卻相當迅速，拿槍的人尚未能舉起槍管，他的手腕就被握住並扭轉，劇痛逼他鬆手。  
  
槍枝落地，那人鬆手壓低身體，用力踢上對方膝窩。  
  
一人倒地，Raphael抽出腰上的十手，格擋橫切而來的刀，他卡著刀刃，用力上挑讓刀從對方手中脫出，一腳將人踹到一旁。穿有鼻環的混混大吼著，高舉著手揮舞球棒，憤怒與恐懼讓他的動作變得可預期且毫無章法，Raphael豪不費力地就毀掉那根球棒並讓他躺在地上。  
  
現在還有兩個人，這兩個看上去比其他人冷靜許多，Raphael擺好架式，準備進行下一輪的進攻。那兩個一個拿著蝴蝶刀，另一個雖然身形魁武但什麼也沒拿，Raphael瞇起雙眼，視線鎖定拿蝴蝶刀的傢伙。  
  
他注意到那兩人交換了一個視線，一人盯著落在地上的槍，另一人則盯著一個角落──Raphael順著他的視線看去，錯愕地發現那名孩子還待在原地，那雙噙著水光的金棕色眼睛在黑暗中回望著他。  
  
該死的，他為什麼還留在這裡？Raphael在心裡咒罵，改變計畫朝著孩子所在的地方奔去。身形魁武的傢伙與拿蝴蝶刀的傢伙幾乎是同時動作，前者想要抓住孩子，後者則撲向槍枝。  
  
孩子彷彿這才意識到自己還待在戰場，他觸電般縮起身體，手撐著地板試圖站起來轉身逃跑。Raphael比身形魁武的傢伙快一步到孩子身旁，他抓住孩子的手臂，低吼道：「乖乖待在我身邊，不要離開。」  
  
Raphael能感覺到孩子繃緊身體，但他無暇關心這名孩子有沒有恐慌，護著孩子後退閃過一擊拳頭，Raphael感覺到風擦過他的鼻尖。  
  
這下總算明白為什麼這傢伙什麼也沒拿了。戰鬥中Raphael分神心想。  
  
孩子如他所指令般地待在他的保護範圍內，並且避開那些會妨礙到他動作的位置。如果Raphael有閒暇能夠思考，那他就會注意到這孩子的動作完全不符合他的年紀，因為這名孩子甚至連陰影都沒跨出過。  
  
先前拿著蝴蝶刀的傢伙已經拿到槍枝，他單膝跪地，舉起槍管瞄準穿得像萬聖節裝扮的金屬大塊頭，手指貼在板機上蓄勢待發。身形魁武的傢伙用眼角注意著夥伴的動作，他放棄防守，猛地突進到Raphael的身前，用全身的力量逼迫對方跌落在地上，接著壓上去試圖將他定在原地。  
  
Raphael可以在三秒內將這個大塊頭從身上甩下去。  
  
但這三秒也足以讓子彈貫穿他的腦袋，除非他的運氣好，拿槍的傢伙是個睜著眼睛的瞎子。  
  
「不，你別想這麼做！」稚嫩的嗓音氣勢洶湧地喊道，一瞬間吸引在場所有人的注意。拿槍的傢伙發覺聲音從他的右邊傳來，他匆匆轉頭，恰巧對上一根直擊他鼻樑的木棍。  
  
那一下力道不大，一滴鼻血也沒留，但孩子的動作很快，他一擊得手後立刻翻轉手腕，轉換軌道改攻擊向對方的太陽穴。第二下沒能讓拿槍的傢伙暈過去，卻足以讓他疼地齜牙咧嘴，他憤怒地伸手握住第三次揮來的木棍。  
  
「你這個他媽的小雜種──」話音頓住，拿槍的傢伙瞇起雙眼。「等等，你是什麼東西？」  
  
現在那名孩子完整地暴露在昏暗的燈光下，Raphael幾乎要不敢相信自己眼前所見──那是名變種烏龜，跟他一樣的變種烏龜。那孩子看上去與他們小時候一模一樣。  
  
「你等等就會知道這一點也不重要了！」孩子威嚇地低吼。  
  
這很蠢，但勇氣可嘉。頭盔下Raphael露出讚賞的笑容，他迅速將魁武的傢伙從身上踹下去，抓住對方反應不及的腦袋撞向地板，讓對方徹底昏過去，接著甩出鎖鏈，纏上另一人拿槍的手，猛地拉緊逼對方放開武器，並將人拖到自己的面前。  
  
在Raphael動作的同時，孩子鬆開緊握的木棍，幾個跳躍與他們拉開距離。他踩到一個東西，聽見一聲難受的呻吟，發現是其中一名先前被放倒的混混，孩子立刻從對方身上離開，補上一腳讓對方繼續安分地躺在地上。  
  
另一邊的兩人已經處理好他們之間的問題，孩子戒備地繃緊肌肉，一步步靠近那個穿著笨重服裝的怪傢伙。他金棕色的眼睛打量對方，並在還有一段距離時停住。  
  
「你很不錯。」孩子如此評價。  
  
Raphael險些笑出聲來，他居然被一名可能還不滿十歲的變種烏龜小孩審視，甚至得到了一個評價。「我比你所見的更好，小鬼。」他故作不滿地說，收起鎖鏈走向變種小烏龜。「現在告訴我你家在哪裡，我把你送回去，然後別讓我在這種場合再看到你。」  
  
他蹲在小烏龜面前，與那雙金棕色的眼睛平視。  
  
Raphael很難不去注意那雙眼睛的顏色，因為與他記憶中的那雙眼睛太過相似，唯一的差別只在於這名孩子正站在他的面前，而他所熟知的那人正在地球上某個遙遠的角落。  
  
孩子凝視著他的臉……或者該說他的頭盔，Raphael知道從外面是看不見他的臉的，困惑讓那張臉皺起眉頭。  
  
「我可以看看你的臉嗎？」孩子問。  
  
「不行。」Raphael回答。  
  
「或者讓我看看你的十手。」  
  
「別想，那不是你該碰的東西。」  
  
「聲音，讓我聽聽你原本的聲音。拜託？」  
  
Raphael嘆氣，不耐地站起身走向工廠外頭。「我的臉、武器或者聲音都不是你該管的事情，小鬼。現在跟在我屁股後面，告訴我你住在哪，我把你送回去，然後我們之間的事情就此結束。」  
  
後面並沒有傳來任何聲音，站在被拉起的鐵捲門下，Raphael看著停在外頭的愛車，挫敗地重重嘆出一口氣，有時候他真的不是那麼喜歡孩子。  
  
看來有些人就是喜歡被鎖鏈綁著才願意動作。  
  
「Raphael？」  
  
Raphael用著像是會扭傷脖子的速度轉過頭，不可置信地看著孩子。  
  
這傢伙是怎麼知道他的名字的？  
  
孩子若有所思地看著他的反應，手指因為緊張與猶豫絞在一起。「所以你真的是Raph？」他沒得到回應，但對方的沉默幾乎等於一個答案，孩子露出笑容，放下所有防備，拔腿狂奔向Raphael並展開手臂緊緊抱住對方。  
  
「我很想你，兄弟。」孩子埋首在他的懷裡，不介意那身裝備帶來的不舒服感。「我想念你們所有人。」  
  
Raphael的大腦沒能運轉過來，他低頭看著小烏龜，過了片刻擠出一句喃喃：「呃……什麼？」

  
  
TBC


End file.
